A vehicle lift used for display purposes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,146. The lift disclosed in that patent has a fixed column carrying a cantilever support for a vehicle. The vehicle may be mounted on the cantilever support, lifted and tilted for display purposes. This is in the nature of a fixed signage display.
Various examples of devices used generally for supporting a vehicle thereon are described in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,766 (Kendrick); U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,185 (Stukenborg); U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,118 (Ackerman); U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,732 (Jauch et al); U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,357 (Weaver); U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,231 (Bacsanyi et al); U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,505 (Benchley, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,111 (Astill); U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,508 (Nishikawa); GB 1,408,575 (Coleman); and FR 2,312,219 (British Turntable Company Ltd.). None provide a simple device capable of both lifting a vehicle and rotating the vehicle in the lifted position for display.
The present invention proposes a dynamic vehicle display with which a vehicle or a plurality of vehicles are rotated for display purposes.